bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Toa vs Makuta
Zasady: *Częste wchodzenie na Bio wiki i udzielanie info *Admin ma zawsze racje. *Nie przeklinac i nie panoszyć się. Historia: Na wyspie Mata Nui nastąpił chaos jak odszedł ich obrońca. Makuta przejął kontrole nad Rahi i doliny są teraz niebezpieczne. Grupy: Mata Nui (głównie dobro) Lewa ręka: bron początkowa (kolec z tarczy Gresha) Prawa ręka: nic Statystyki do rozdania po 10 *Siła *Zręczność *Inteligencja LVL: 1 Makuta(głównie zło) Lewa ręka: broń początkowa (kolec z tarczy gresha) Prawa ręka: nic Statystyki do rozdania po 10 *Siła *Zręczność *Inteligencja Lvl: 1 Rahi (dzikie zwierzęta) Nie mają broni wraz ze wzrostem poziomów będą silniejsze *Szpony: 1 Lvl (Obrona) *Kły: 1 Lvl (Atak) Jak się zapłaci to wzrasta poziom szponów lub kłów Statystyki do rozdania po 10: *Siła *Zręczność *Inteligencja(rahi nie mogą mieć więcej niż 5 pkt inteligencji. LvL: 1 Wzór podania Imię: (proszę unikać takich imion jak toa gali wymyślajcie własne) Kolor: (Niebieski, Czerwony, Zielony…) Rasa: (makuta, mata nui albo Rahi nie zmyslac innych do rahi morzna wymyslic rase ) Siła: Zręczność: Inteligencja: FG: (FG to pieniądze czyli ,,Forum Gold”. Na początku mamy 50) Broń: (rahi proszę przepiszcie) LvL: (zgodny z wzorem) Ekwipunek Walka w Ręcz Kolec z tarczy Gresha = 5 FG Obrażenia 1-4 blok 0%, Ogon jadowy = 20 FG Obrażenia 3-10 blok 0%, Broń Pohatu Nuvy = 20 FG Obrażenia 2-8 blok 4%, Małe szczypce Carapara = 50 FG Obrażenia 10-19 blok 5%, Miecz Vahkamy z toa Hordika = 70 FG Obrażenia 20-36 blok 7%, Szczypce Carapara = 100 FG Obrażenia 37-48 blok 10%, Szpony Maluma = 140 FG Obrażenia 49-56 blok 10%, Miecz Skralla = 160 FG Obrażenia 57-70 blok 15%, Maczuga Stroniusa = 190 FG Obrażenia 76-87 blok 15%, Włócznia Kinny = 200 FG Obrażenia 88-94 blok 15%, Topór Strakka = 230 FG Obrażenia 95-111 blok 15%, Topór Axona = 300 FG Obrażenia 115-158 blok 20%. Tarcze Tarcza Ranu = 40 FG blok 5%, Tarcza Metusa = 60 FG blok 14%, Tarcza Gresha = 80 FG blok 20%, Tarcza Mata Nui = 100 FG blok 25%, Piłotarcza = 200 FG blok 40% Obrażenia 0-10. Bronie Palne Rohtuka = 50 FG Obrażenia 20-30, Wyrzutnia dysków = 100 FG Obrażenia 30-40, Wyrzutnia zamor = 150 FG Obrażenia 40-50, Blaster Thoka = 200 FG Obrażenia 50-60, Nynrah Ghost Blaster = 200 FG Obrażenia 60-70, Wyrzutnia Thornax = 250 FG Obrażenia 80-90. Pojazdy Baranus = 200 FG Obrażenia 60-100, Jetrax T6 = 500 FG Obrażenia 140-220, Rockoh T3 = 1000 FG Obrażenia 220-340, Axalara T9 = 1500 FG Obrażenia 350-460, Kaxium = 2000 FG Obrażenia 470-570, Cendox V1 = 2500 FG Obrażenia 580-690, Thornatus = 3000 FG Obrażenia 700-800, Skopio XV-1 = 3500 FG Obrażenia 810-910, Miłej zabawy, jest 3 dni na zapisy potem zaczynamy [1][http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Malum121 Malum121] Gracze Imię: Toa Florex [2] kolor: zielony rasa: toa (toa roślinności) siła:4 zręczność:2 inteligencja:4 FG :86 Broń�: kolec z tarczy gresha LVL : 2 ekwiounek : zapałka, fajerwerek [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Vezok999] Imię:Gronimus Kolor:czarny Rasa:Toa hordika kamienia siła:5 zręczność:3 inteligencja:2 FG :20 Broń�: kolec z tarczy gresha , małe szczypce carapara , fajerwerek , zapałka. LVL : 2 Przyjaciele : Fonger [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Panrahk17] Imię: Tofik Kolor: Zielony Rasa: Wampir(zmutowany) Siła: 2 Zręczność: 5 Inteligencja: 3 Pazury: LVL 1 Kły: LVL 1 FG: 60 Bronie: Kły, pazury Lvl: 2 Tercio ekwipunek : zapałka, fajerwerek Imię: Grados on Organizacja: Makuta Kolor: Kryształowa-lodowy (w furii krwista-stalowy) Żywioł: Lód Siła: 5 Zrączność: 3 Inteligencja: 2 FG :50 Broń�: Kolec z tarczy gresha LVL : 2 Grados karzdemu dodałem FG Broń i LVL rzeby potem latwiej mi bylo to wszysko zmieniać Malum121] Zaczynamy można się jeszcze wpisywać ---- Weź se w domu narysuj te mapę, żebyś wiedział gdzie kto idzie. Proponuje jeszcze dodać czat dla graczy [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Vezok999] Forum Matusiek masz za dużo rozdanych umiejetnosci i nie morzesz narazie nic kupic dopiero w miescie toa a makuta w miescie Makuty Teraz wytłumacze pare rzeczy ja podaje jakąś wiadomoś wy odpowiadacie ja betrzei znowu pisze i wy odpowiadacie karzdemu bede tak dawal tresc rzeby dostal sie do wlasnego miasta a potem bedzie morzna wynając dom kupić sprzet i wziąść porzyczke narazie jestescie wszyscy w dziczy i karzdy ma 1 LVL nie macie odrazu super mocy pisać tak jak Toa Vlorex [|'Malum121'] Sam pisałeś ŻE JESTEM W OBOZIE MAKUT, a co z moim Rahi ? Warox 20:18, gru 14, 2009 (UTC) W małym obozie makuty a nie mieście Makuty [|'Malum121'] Z tego winika że nie mogę nic kupić do jedzenia bo niema gościa z żarciem, nie mogę wynająć chaty lub napiotu bo Makuta z obozu mieszkają pod gazetami i co z moim Rahi ! Warox 20:59, gru 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja jestem moim m.o.c.-kiem i jeszcze dopiero bede robił artykuł o nim a wtedy dam linka.--Panrahk17 21:38, gru 15, 2009 (UTC) Panrahk17, jak możesz wywołać całą lawinę, skoro masz pierwszy lvl? Malum, wypowiedz sie --Vezok999 21:44, gru 15, 2009 (UTC) To tak jak na filmie bionicle Odrodzenie legendy w rozbudowana scena i ja kopnąłem i to zaczęło spadać--Panrahk17 22:12, gru 15, 2009 (UTC) Vezok ma racje nie morzesz wywołac lawiny i rozerwac łancuchuw one wą tak twarde że mata nui by ich nie rozerwał i żadnych dodatkowych rąk nie morzesz wysuwać --Malum121 12:28, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) A Toa Florex nie może rozrastać liści i co --Panrahk17 12:57, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) Dobra zmieniam--Panrahk17 13:03, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) Chłopie ty jesteś w zamku makuty i podam kto ma jaką podstawową moc Toa Wlorex szybszy porwost roslin Groius rzut MAŁYM KAMIENIEM Tofik Wysysanie życia ( lekko leczy ) Grados i Letos Mała kula mroku ( bardzo mała ) --Malum121 Sam pisałeś jesteś przykuty łańcuchem do kamiennego bloku--Panrahk17 13:33, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) Uspokuj się bachorze. I moc ziemi nie daje ci możliwości rdzewienia łańcuchów. Może najpierw przeczytał artykuł o żywiołach?--Vezok999 13:46, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) Malum a morze zrobisz "Guide", coś z datami i poukładasz wszystko ? Jak chcesz mogę zrobić to za ciebie (oprócz guide). Warox 16:53, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) Przeczuwam, że nie znasz angielskiego więc guide = przewodnik--Vezok999 17:40, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) A ja przeczówam że ty nie umiesz przeczuwać, bo jestem najlepszy w szkole z anglika. Gulide to też wskazówka i właśnie o to mi chodziło. Warox 17:48, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) Pomyłka. Mówiłem do Maluma nie ciebie :)--Vezok999 18:01, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) Pohatu290, raczej nie ty decydujesz o lvl, nagrodach i zadaniach tylko Malum121--Vezok999 19:47, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) DARNIK nie przeginaj, to Malum decydujesz czy masz leva czy nie i ile kasy zdobywasz, nie masz takich broni jak zatrute sztylety i ukryte ostrze. Warox 20:04, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) Pare nowości: Warox jak byś mógł to zrub ta strone, panhrak jeszcze jedno takie wypowiedzenie i porzegnasz się z Rpg i teraz się nie wydostaniesz dopiero musili by cię uwolnić inni albo pogadaj z matoranem obok ciebie. I jescze potrzebuje rady gdzie bym mugł umieść moją mape z Rpg którą zrobiłem na paincie? Malum121 Dogadaj się z adminem jakiejś wiki (np. project wiki, fanclub bionicle) bo tu nie wolno. A poza tym to możemy dodawać sami lvl? Bo skoro Pohatu290 może to my też. Tak? --Vezok999 21:33, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) Pohatu nie morzna zmieniać samemu lvl ja dodaje po walkach i misjach. Weraź zrozum ty jestes w małym obozowisku makuty to jest takie biedne ze nic nie kupisz. Pohatu twuj tekst nie morze byc rzadnego szyleta nie masz Malum121 Jestem Toa Florex a nie Vlorev czy Flowex jak to piszesz. Poza tym pisz dla wszystkich graczy (ominołeś Tofika) a jak ma być rahi to mów jaki bo inaczej się zachowuje jak widzisz Nui Jage a jak widzisz Gadunke--Vezok999 14:52, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) Todik morzesz dodać Tofik ma 2 Lvl i morze dodać 5 pkt atrybutów i 1 pkt do szponów lub kłów i Panrak17 ma bana chyba wiecie za co Malum121 A ja wykasowałem me głupie wypowiedzi i chce zacząć od nowa--Panrahk17 17:53, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) Jak sie da to chce mieć stare dane zgłoszeniowe--Panrahk17 17:54, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) Dobra ułagodze twojego bana ale minie za 7 dni Malum121 a to nie gram bo inni beda mieli za wysoki lvl--Panrahk17 18:36, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) To za 2 dni (ulga dla kuzyna)Malum121 dobra ale za podawanie takich informacji chyba mozna bana dostać--Panrahk17 18:43, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem, ale mi to się robi troche nudne bo nic nigdzie się niedzieje!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:59, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) Kto mnie powalił�? Warox 13:40, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) Napisałem spotykasz matorana i z zarośli wyszła dziwna postać i to ona Malum121 Nic o nim nie pisałeś, jeśli dalej upierasz się że pisałeś to przeczytaj ten fragment jeszcze raz. Warox 20:04, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) Oto ten fragment "Grados matoran ci odpowiada że wędrował i chciał poznać świat kiedy znalazł się tu zaczął źle się czuć (wtedy w twoich rękach umiera) a z zarosli wychodzi dziwna postac Lvl 1." a tak po za tym zrobiłem mape do tej gry i wprowadziłem nowe rzeczy opisze je 19.12.2009. tu jest mapa 3sorry za małe błedy ale robilem dawno ta mape Pisz może gdzie sie znajdujemy np "ktoś" jesteś w "gdzieś" i dalej normalnie--Vezok999 22:18, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) hciałem zauwarzyć że mapa jest na moim i tak jak by maluma wikią więc zapraszam ale nie teraz bo nie skończona--Panrahk17 22:26, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) kiedy moge zacząć--Panrahk17 07:31, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) zmień mape bo nie jest już prawdziwa malum121--Panrahk17 08:35, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Długo nie odpisywałem bo byłem chory więc gramy dalej.Malum121 Weż się pośpiesz bo mi się nudzi . Czekam już chyba 2 dni--Panrahk17 12:52, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Sokole oko patrz na ostatnie posty Malum121 Dodałem pare przedmoitów do sklepu. Malum121 malum kiedy zmienisz bo nic się nie dzieje[http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Panrahk17] Zobaczcie tą strone narazie tam jest exp i mapa jeszcze pracuje nad drzewkami umiejętnosci 4 Malum121 vezok999 skoro masz napisane to poce piszesz drugi raz o tym że jeśli to toa a jeśli gang itd[http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Panrahk17 życzy fajnych wybuchów] [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Panrahk17 Fajerwerków] widze że zmieniłeś teraz nie mam żadnych zażutów[http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Panrahk17 życzy fajnych wybuchów] [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Panrahk17 Fajerwerków] Co jest nikt juz nie gra w ta gre szkoda troche curz przynajmniej jeszcze 3 osoby graja. Malum121 malum zrub link do tego twojego gdzieś nie na forum tylko np statystyki chodzi mi o to że jak ktoś tu ponapisuje to już tam nie będą wchodzic--Panrahk17 15:12, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Malum czemu nie mam jeszcze trzeciego levla przecież pełne hp miałem mieć trzy dni temu ?Warox 15:23, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Tylko full hape a nie nastepny lvl. Malum121 No przecież pisałem że walczę do 3 levela (przeczytaj jeszcze raz moją wiadomość). Grados 14:22, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) To jest ******* daje Rahi zarcie a on mnie zrzera, ta nawet nic nie mogłem zrobić jak mnie zjadł i jak kryształ może być ranny. Grados 14:58, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Malum, zrobiłeś to chamsko. Zmień to Waroxowi albo się wypisuje--Vezok999 21:49, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Z okazji nowego roku każdy dostaje fajerwerka, zapałke i 10 FG [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Malum121 Malum][http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Malum121 121] Dobra już wruciłem sprzet mi lekko nawalał ale wszystko jest w porządku Bardzo zapraszam do gry przeniosłem gre ale skasowaly mi sie kolorowe podpisy przepraszam .Malum121 Zamykam gre stworze nowa zapraszam na nią karzedego Malum121 Gra Toa Florex startujesz w dżungli widzisz małą grupe 1 LVL rahi. Co robisz? Grados i Letos startują w małym obozie Makuty słyszycie odgłosy walki. Co robicie? ( morzecie napisać osobne wiadomosci ) Tofik znajdujesz się w ciemnej jaskini widzisz, że jakiś matoran wcjodzi ma 1 LVL. Co robisz? Darkon Jesteś w małym obozowisku Matoran nagle ktoś krzyczy "rahi atakują" rahi mają 1 LVL. Co robisz? Malum121]] ---- Idę na drzewo. [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] Podbiegam do Matorana i go gryzie.Potem wychodzę z jaskini. (Pisz w formie 1 osobowej ja juz twój post poprawiłem i na początku nie masz żadnej mocy ). Idę sprawdzić te odgłosy jeśli dzieje się tam coś złego (np.Toa) dołączam się do walki. Po tem idę kupić domek (w górach, w lesie lub pod ziemią, najchętniej w górach), następnie ide kupić jedzenie dla siebie i dla jakiegoś rah i na koniec idę do lasu znaleźć jakiegoś wierzchowca. (pierwsze zdanie morze być ale puzniej nie bo tylko odpowiedz na moje pytanie) Grados ---- Te osoby które nie odpisały mogą jeszcze napisać Toa Florex jesteś na drzewie rahi okrąrzyły drzewo. Co robisz? Grados biegniesz zobaczyć co się dzije i widzisz leżącego matorana wołającego o pomoc.Co robisz? Tofik wychodzisz z jaskini widzisz jakąś postać.Co robisz? ---- Florex jest zdesperowany. Jako toa roślinności przyśpiesza rozwój liści po lewej stronie drzewa. Łapie największego, używam jako spadochronu (nie wiem co z tego będzie). Liście na drzewie rosną, aż drzewo sie przechyliło. Biedne Rahi... [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] Zakradam się za postać, łapię za ręce i żądam pieniędzy(FG) w zamian za wolność --Tofik Podchodzę do niego, łapie za gardło (ale nie duszę) i pytam co tu robi, kto go wysłał. Grados Wyciągam zatruty sztylecik (jako kolec) i rzucam się na rahi, ogłuszam je. Nowy lv za osiągnięcie "pokonaj ale zostaw przy życiu" Kiedy zwierzaczki się uspokoiły zasiadam na jednym i pędzę do następnego miasta. Zatrzymałem się przy obrzeżach zsiadłem, jestem na niewielkim urwisku ale upadek skończył by się dead'em. Skaczę na główkę po 5 sekundach kończąc 3 przewrotami i zabijając postać ze znakiem "Makuty" ukrytym ostrzem (kolec). Zabieram 60 FG oraz list z którego dowiedziałem się gdzie jest mój następny cel "zabójczy....... Tofik" DARKON ---- Toa Florex z daleka widzisz miasto Toa ale na drodze stoi ci rahi "Fikou"[5] lvl 1. Co robisz? Grados matoran ci odpowiada że wędrował i chciał poznać świat kiedy znalazł się tu zaczął źle się czuć (wtedy w twoich rękach umiera) a z zarosli wychodzi dziwna postac Lvl 1. Co robisz? Pohatu: (zmień to) Tofik matoran muwi że nic nie ma przy sobie wtedy wypada mu sakiewka. Co robisz? Wartor jestes u stóp Wichrowego Szczytu widzisz Rahi Lvl 1 Kwasowy Oślizg. CO robisz? ---- Przeszukuje go i wszystko zabieram (napisz co dostaje), następnie biorę truchę jedzienia dla rahi (lub kupuje) i szukam jakiegoś rahi na którym można jeżdzić, zabieram ciało Matoranina. Grados Odpycham matoranina, biorę sakiewkę, w której jest 20 FG i odchodzę --Tofik Wracam do tych rahi spod drzewa. Biorę z nich co sie da (napisz co dostałem). Podrastam krzaczki dookoła mnie, zakładam je na siebie i próbuje obejść fikou. Jeżeli mnie zobaczy walcze [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] Gdy złapię rahi i go oswoje, idę zdobyć punkty doświadczenia (atakuje z szarży i zwykłego ciosu) Grados ---- Grados Matoran miał figurke Mata Nuiego ale jak ją wziołeś rozpadła ci się w rękach, a ta postać cie powaliła nie morzesz się ruszać. Co robisz? Tofik bierzesz sakiefke a niej nic nie ma matoran wykorzystuje chwile i ucieka. Prubujesz go gonidż ale Matoran jest juz daleko. Napotykasz wrogo nastawionych rahi "Hydruka". Co robisz? Toa Florex podchodzisz pod drzewo rahi juz tam nie ma zostały tylko ich odchody. Skradasz się koło rahi myślisz że ci się uda i cię zatakował (Automatyczna walka) Toa Florex 10/10 Hp Fikou Toa Florex atakuje zadaje 3 Pkt Obrażeń Fikou 7/10 Hp Fikou Fikou Atakuje zadaje 1 PKT Obrażeń Toa Vlorex 9/10 Hp Toa Florex Toa Florex atakuje zadaje 4 Pkt Obrażeń Fikou 3/10 Hp Fikou Fikou atakuje zadaje 1 Pkt Obrażeń Toa Florex 8/10 Hp Toa Florex Toa Florex atakuje zadaje 3 Obrażeń Fikou 0/10 Kill Toa Florex wygrywa zyskał 50 Pkt Exp Awans na LVl 2 Już masz wolną droge do miasta. Co robisz? Grados Rahi nie daje się usiodłać ( automatyczna walka ) Grados 10/10 Hp Rahi 10/10 Hp Grados atakuje rahi zadaje 3 Pkt obrażeń 7/10 Hp Rahi Rahi atakuje Grados zadaje 1 PKT Obrażeń 9/10 Hp (...) Grados atakuje rahi zadaje 4 Pkt obrażeń 3/10 Hp Rahi Rahi atakuje Grados zadaje 1 Pkt obrażeń 8/10 Hp (...) Grados atakuje rahi zadaje 3 Pkt Obrażeń 0/10 Hp Rahi Kill Grados wygrywa zdobywa 50 Exp Awans na 2 Lvl Droga wolna do miasta toa. Co robisz? Malum121 ---- Atakuję hydrukę(zrób automatyczną walkę) --Tofik Zabieram odchody... Może się przydadzą. Następnie (wnioskuje że jestem w "dżungli") idę w stronę wody i zbieram bambusy [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] ---- Tofik 2 Lvl Hydruka 2 LVL ( walka ) Tofik atakuje Hydruka zadaje 3 pkt obrażeń (Hp Hydruka 20/17) Hydruka atakuje Tofik zadaje 2 pkt obrażeń (Hp Tofika 20/18 Tofik atakuje Hydruka zadaje 4 pkt obrażeń (Hp Hydruka 20/13) Hydruka atakuje Tofik zadaje 2 pkt Obrażeń (Hp Tofika 20/16) Tofik atakuje Hydruka zadaje 4 pkt Obrażeń (Hp Hydruka 20/9 Hydruka atakuje Tofik zadaje 2 pkt Obrażeń (Hp Tofika 20/14) Tofik atakuje Hydruka zadaje 4 pkt Obrażeń (Hp Hydruka 20/5) Hydruka atakuje Tofik zadaje 3 pkt Obrażeń atak krytyczny (Hp Tofika 20/11) Tofik atakuje Hydruka zadaje 5 pkt Obrażeń atak krytyczny (Hp Htdruka 0/20 KILL) Tofik wygrywa dostaje 100 exp do 3 lvl brakuje 200 pkt exp Tofik masz wybur morzesz zapolować na rahi lvl 1 ablo 2 Hp odnowi ci się 20.12.2009 20:30 Toa Florex jesteś koło rzeki widzisz wędkującą postać ale ruwniesz widzisz pare rahi lvl 2. Co robisz? (ty masz lvl drugi jak by co) Gromius (twoje statystyki zostają) Znajdujesz się w małym obozowisku Toa, Matoran krzyczy Rahi atakują!.Co robisz? Malum121 ---- Dalej wycinam bambusy, gdy mam ich dużo idę walczyć z tymi rahi [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] Zastawiam pułapkę na rahi level 1(tutaj powinienem mieć premię w ataku z zaskoczenia) --Tofik chowam się i wyrzucam kamień aby odwrucić ówage rahi i w tedy zabieram matoranina w bezpieczne miejsce i pytam co tu robi i czy nie wie gdzie jest jakaś wioska oraz czy nie ma pieniędzy a jeśli tak czy morze mi zapłacić[http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Toa Hordika Gronimus] Próbuje oswoić jakiegoś rahi, ale najpierw daje mu jedzenie, potem idę walczyć z rahi tak bym miał awans na trzeci poziom i trochę kasy, jeśli po walce będę miał mało HP to wskakuje na drzewo i odpoczywam. Grados ---- Toa Florex masz 10 bambusów i atakujesz rahi "Gadunka" [6](Walka) Toa Florex 20/20 HP Gadunka 20/20 HP Toa Florex atakuje zadaje 4 Pkt Obrażeń ( Hp Gadunka 20/16) Gadunka atakuje zadaje 2 Pkt obrażeń (Hp Toa Florxa 20/18) Toa Florex atakuje zadaje 5 Pkt obrażeń atak krytyczny (Hp Gadunka 20/11) Gadunka atakuje zadaje 2 Pkt obrażeń (Hp Toa Florxa 20/16) Toa Florex atakuje zadaje 3 pkt obrażeń (Hp Gadunka 20/8) Gadunka atakuje zadaje 2 pkt obrażeń (Hp Toa Florxa 20/14) Toa Florex atakuje zadaje 4 Pkt obrażeń (Hp Gadunka 20/4) Gadunka atakuje zadaje 2 Pkt obrażeń (Hp Toa Florxa 20/12) Toa Florex atakuje zadaje 4 Pkt obrażeń (Hp Gadunka 20/0 KILL) Toa Florex zwycięża dostaje 100 Pkt Exp brakuje 200 Pkt Exp do 3 LVL full Hp 23.12.2009 o 20:00. Masz wybur morzesz pujść do wędkującej postaci lub dalej polować. Co robisz? Tofik udało ci się pokonać rahi zdobywasz 50 Pkt Exp ale musisz odpocząć w swojej jaskini do 24.12.2009 o 20:00 Matoran odpowiada że tu obozuje muwi ci że miasto toa jest na północ z tąd i nie ma tobie czym zapłacić. Obaj słyszycie mlaskanie rahi. Co robicie? Rahi nie daje się oswoić (walka) Grados atakuje zadaje 4 Pkt Obrażeń (Hp Rahi 20/16) Rahi atakuje zadaje 2 pkt obrażeń (Hp Gradosa 20/18) Grados atakuje zadaje 5 Pkt obrażeń atak krytyczny (Hp Rahi 20/11) Rahi atakuje zadaje 2 Pkt obrażeń (Hp Gradosa 20/16) Grados atakuje zadaje 4 Pkt Obrażeń (Hp Rahi 20/7) Rahi atakuje zadaje 2 Pkt obrażeń (Hp Gradosa 20/14) Grados atakuje zadaje 4 Pkt Obrażeń (Hp Rahi 20/3) Rahi atakuje zadaje 2 Pkt obrażeń (Hp Gradosa 20/12) Grados atakuje zadaje 3 Pkt Obrażeń (Hp Rahi 20/0 KILL) Grados zwycięża zdobywa 100 Pkt Exp brakuje 200 Pkt exp do 3 Lvl Pełne Hp 23.12.2009 o 20:00 Malum121 ---- Skoro rahi jeszcze nie zatakował lecz nas szuka to oddalamy się trochę za krzaki i kopiemy dół w tedy matoranin żuca patyk a ja mówię "ej brzydalu aport" i oddalamy się za dołek zasypany liśćmi z góry a dla pewności trzymam ciężką pałę i jestem gotowy do walki. jeśli nam się udało to mówie mu że chciał bym mieć go u swojego boku i żeby mnie poprowadził do miasta [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Toa Hordika Gronimus] Skradam się w stronę postaci. Jeśli to matoranin, toa albo turaga to podchodzę porozmawiać. Jeśli widzę że to ktoś z "gangu" Makuta to używam mojej mocy roślinności i wyrastam obok roślinę przepominającą różę. Kolce kruwam i przymocowywuję do Bambusów i używam jak oszczepów rzucając je w stronę postaci krzycząc "huzia na Józia!". [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] Odpocząłem w jaskini i idę zapolować na rahi lvl 2 - Tofik ---- Rahi śą mądre i nie wpadną do dołka i krzuciłeś pałke bo zorientowałeś się że masz ostrzejsza broń (Walka przyśpieszona) Gromius atakuje zadaje 10 pkt obrażeń (przyspieszyłem bo mi się nie chce rospisywać) Rahi atakuje zadaje 2 Pkt Obrażeń (kill) Groius wygrywa zdobywa 50 Pkt exp awansuje na lvl 2 Matoran morze cie zaprowadzić do miasta albo sam tam dojdzesz bo on zna droge bez rahi ani rzadnych przeszkud. To tylko niewinny matoran ktury siedzi sobie i wedkuje podchodzisz pod niego i mówi że ma zadanie. Przyjmujesz Tak/Nie/kiedy indziej Tofik idzesz szukając rahi lvl 2 ale widzisz postać mówi że ma zadanie (troche idiotyczne ze tla rahi zadanie ale to nic). Przyjmujesz Tak/Nie/Pużniej/Zjadasz go !!!UWAGA!!! Ostatnia opcja nie daje Exp Malum121 ---- Idziemy razem do wioski a ja daje mu drewniany miecz który wystrugałem z drewna i mówie "jak się idzie przyjacielu" i chce by został moim pomocnikiem a zarówno przyjacielem [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Toa Hordika Gronimus] Mówię że kiedy indziej ale jak chce to może się do mnie przyłączyć. Jestem nad brzegiem rzeki więc zrywam trzcinę, związuję nimi bambusy i tratwa gotowa. Doczepiam jeszczę parę bambusów związanych w kolec na przód łódki tak aby wbijała się w raji podpływająca do mnie . Mocą roślinności poprawiam niedociągnięcia w moim pojeździe i płynę do miasta toa (jeżeli matoran chcę mogę go zabrać ze sobą) [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] Przyjmuję zadanie(Tofik to nie rahi! Jest neutralny) - Tofik ---- Matoran mówi że tu zostanie a jak byś chciał jeszcze to zadanie to morzesz przyjść. Płyniesz nagle się zatrymałes i widzisz miasto Toa zrobiłes pare kroków i wszedłes do miasta. Teraz masz wybór morzesz kupić sprzedty wynająć chate pogadać z innymi wziąść pare questów i mieć zawód stały (czyli że bedziesz w tym lepszy od innych). Gromius nie udał ci sie wyrzeźbić mieczy udało ci się tylko wyrzeźbić ostry kołek idzecie do miasta Matoran mówi że tu zaostanie ale morzesz go odwiedzac zawsze bedzie miał pare questów i powiedział ci,że ma na imię Fonger. Morzesz równiesz to co Toa Florex. Postać karze ci zdobyć pare ko-jagud sam nie pujdzie bo tam sa rahi lvl 2 Malum121 ---- Sprawdzam czy na kolec nie nadziała się żadna rybka :) . Idę do najbliższego matoranina i proszę o questa [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] kupuję sobie małe szczypce carapara zapisuje na kartce przyjaciel = Fonger idę do kolegi Fongera i pytam się czy nie ma questa [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Toa Hordika Gronimus] Idę razem z nim szukać jagód - Tofik Gdy w końcu zdobędę trzeci level i 110 kasy idę do jajbliższego miasta Makut gdzie kupuje Miecz Skralla, kupuje coś dla rahi (chozdi o coś do oswajania Rahi i nie mów mi że rahi nie da się usiodłać bo tego nie robię tylko życam mu żarcie !!!) Warox 19:23, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Toa Florex miłeś pech i rzadna ryba sie nie nadziała. Idzesz do biednego matoranina i pytasz czy ma zadanie. On odpowiada że ma karze ci się odwrucisz i widzisz bogatego matorana który się wspouchwala. Żebrający matoran mówi rzebyś go zabił ale w mieście tego nie zrobisz po straże wtrącą cię do lochów. Wszedłeś do domu Fongera on śpi na łużku. Jak wchodzisz odrazu się budzi przestraszył sie nowej broni. Wyjrzał za okno i powiedział że ma dla ciebie zlecenie. Dowiedz jak nazywa się ten zielony Toa i jaki ma cel. Rahi Spia zebraliscie 2 Ko-jagody morzesz uciec albo walczyć co wybierasz? Grados nie moge przyjąć twojej odpowiedzi nie ma w mojej grze miasta skralli a co do tego rahi spotykasz rahi elite "karadasa". Co robisz? Malum121 ---- Odmawiam wykonania tego zadania ponieważ jestem "ten dobry". Jeżeli matoraninowi jest źle pozwalam dołączyć się mu do mojego narazie 1 osobowego team'u. Potem staję na środku rynku w mieście i śpiewam solo/w duecie z matoranem i czekam na kasę w nagrodę albo za to abym się zamknąl (raczej to drugie xD). Jak dostane swoje to chodzę po mieście i rozglądam się za jakimś toa. Jeżeli takiego znajdę to proszę o zadanie a jeśli nie to idę do matoranina i robię to samo. [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] Ide do mista a w mieście jakiś koleś toa i matoran drą ryje wtedy widze że jest zielony i podbiegam.wołam się na cały głos "EJ TY JAK MASZ NA IMIĘ I DLACZEGO DRZESZ SIĘ NA PÓŁ MIASTA CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ JAK SIĘ NAZYWASZ " a wtedy myślę i mówię "TAK MI SIĘ WYDAWAŁO TO PEWNIE Toa Florex CZYŻ NIE" jeśli on odpowiada tak to ide powiedzieć fongerowi że to Toa Florex.Że jest dobry poza ogłuszaniem mieszkańców swoim "Śpiewem". [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Toa Hordika Gronimus] Daje mu troche jedzenia i odchodze o pare kroków, powtarzam to dopuki się nie oswoi. Grados 14:20, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Toa Florex wszyscy krzyczeli "STUL TEGO RYJA" ale ty dalej śpiewałeś wkońcu ci ktoś daje 1 FG i schodzisz z podjum wtedy zaczepia cięczarny toa i pyta ci się jak się nazywasz i co tu robisz. Co robisz? Gromius poczekaj na odpowiedż Toa Florxa. Grados rahi cię nie atakuje ale nie jest oswojony Malum121 ---- (Czy matoranin się do mie przyłączył?) Czarnemu Toa mogę udzielić odpowiedzi za 15 FG. Jeżeli się zgadza to udzielam mu informacji (jakich napisze nasępnym razem). Jeżeli nie chce to wzruszam ramionami i idę do najbliższego matorana prosząc o zadanie [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] idę do fongera i mówię że ten zielony chce 15 fg a ja idę na arene jeśli jakaś jest jeśli nie to ide do jakiegoś matoranina i szukam pracy [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Toa Hordika Gronimus] ---- Czarny wojownik na chwile poszedł i zaraz wrócił z 15 fg i żąda odp. Matoran nie chce się przyłączyć ale zostanie twoim fumflem i ma na imię Ormus Gromius poszedł do Fongera i poprosił o 15 FG na początku się nie zgadzał ale po krótkim czasie zgodził się i poszedłeś do zielonego wojaka. [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Malum121 Malum][http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Malum121 121] ---- Przedstawiam się jako Toa Florex. Kiedy czarny Toa odchodzi zaczynam go śledzić [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] Idę do fongera i mówię że ma na imię toa florex.Pytam się go czy nie mógł by mi zapłacić albo czy ma dla mnie questa ewentualnie czy jest jakaś arena w okolicy [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Toa Hordika Gronimus] ---- Toa Florex śledzisz go i wtedy wchodzi do domu i mówi do kogoś (przeczytaj odpowiedz Gromiusa) Gromius wchodzisz do domu Fongera i zaczyna mówić -I jak wiesz już kto to jest? - Zapytał Fonger z ciekawością. -Tak to jest Toa Florex. -Masz tu coś za fatyge - wtedy rzucił sajiewke w której było 10 FG -Mam dla ciebie kolejne zadanie. -Jakie -Przyprować go tu. - (Zgoda/Nie ma mowy) Malum121 ---- "zgoda"idę go szukać [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Toa Hordika Gronimus] Wycodze z ukrycia i wchodze do domu Fongera. Pytam się dlaczego się mną tak interesuje i co go łączy z tym czarniakiem [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] Kłade mu przed nim całe jedzenie i igę na najbliższą polanę, tam walczę DOPUKI nie dostane 120 FG i 3 poziom, jeśli będe miał mało HP to wchodzę na drzewo i odpoczywam, potem znowu idę walczyć, po zdobyciu 120 FG i 3 poziomu wracam do rahi któremu dałem jedzenie. Grados 12:47, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Gromius wychodzisz na dziedziniec głuwny ale go nie widzisz. Co robisz? Toa Florex wchodzisz do pokoju Fonger ze strachu wszystko ci powiedział "Lubie wiedzić kto kręci się po mieście a ten czarniak jak go nazwałeś uratował mnie '' Grados widzisz rahi lvl 2 (atakujesz walka przyśpieszona) Rahi atakuje zadaje 8 pkt obrażeń (Hp Gradosa 20/12) Grados atakuje zadaje 20 pkt obrażeń (KILL Rahi) Grados wygrywa walke dostaje 100pkt exp do 3 lvl brakuje 50 Pkt exp '''Malum121' ---- Mówie że ze starości mu sie we łbie poprzewracało. Czekam razem z nim na Czarnego Toa. Pytam się czy chce w coś zagrać, oczywiście na nagrody--[http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 Toa Florex] idę do fongera z wiadomością że go niema lecz gdy wracam widzę zielonego i mówię "o cześć panie kapusto.""szukam cię po mieście od rana""siema fonguś jak się masz"i podchodze do fongera pytając się "co tu robi ta kapusta?"[http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Panrahk17 Toa Hordika Gronimus] ---- Mówi że by zagrał ale nagle wszedł Gromius i przezwał cię kapustą. Co robisz? Fonger odpowiada ci że przyszedł po twoim wyjściu i chciał zagrać ze mną dołączysz się? Malum121 '----' Chcę się przyłączyć.Toa Hordika Gronimus Stawaim kolec z tarczy Gresha. Grę wybieemy po obstawieniu Toa Florex